


A Short, Fluffy Frerard Oneshot

by grimmrific



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmrific/pseuds/grimmrific
Summary: Gerard is a college student who works non-stop. His boyfriend, Frank, is a bit of a hard-ass, but Gerard knows that he's a big softie on the inside. If only he could get him to show it in public, though. (A short lil thing I wrote as a request)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	A Short, Fluffy Frerard Oneshot

Gerard laid back with his head resting in Frank’s lap, reading the study guide that his professor had given him. Unlike Frank, who dropped out of university the first year, it seemed that Gerard was always working, either on schoolwork, or his latest art project. He needed to de-stress.

Gerard looked up at his boyfriend, who was staring vacantly at the grass, jaw clenched, holding a cigarette between two fingers. Sure, he was a bit of a hard-ass, and other people might be too intimidated by him to get to know him, but Gerard knew that on the inside, Frank was just a big softie.

Gerard reached up and poked Frank’s cheek. “Hey,” said Gerard, smiling.

Frank looked down at him with a hint of a smile showing on his face. “What’s up?”

“I’m stressed. I’ve been working too much.”

“What else is new?” asked Frank, smirking. Gerard hit him playfully.

“Do you think,” began Gerard, tucking a strand of black hair behind his ear, “that you could maybe... play with my hair or something while I study? It’ll help me relax.”

Frank scoffed. “Are you serious?” 

Gerard nodded. He knew his boyfriend was embarrassed about showing affection in public, which is why he took it upon himself to show him how nice it could be. 

“C’mon, you do _loooove_ me, don’t you Frankie?” he teased.

“Don’t even go there, of course I love you.”

“Then do it pleeaase.”

“So what, do you wanna hold hands, too?” Frank asked sarcastically.

“Ooh, that would be nice.”

Frank looked from side to side to see if anyone was around, but then stopped when he saw how Gerard was looking at him. He sighed and flicked his cigarette to the side. “Alright, c’mere, then.”

And so, Frank used one hand to play with Gerard’s hair as he studied, and he used the other to hold his hand. Passers-by showed slight amusement at the sight of this angsty, rebellious young punk showing his soft side while running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair in the field.

After a while of them sitting together like that, Gerard finally put away his schoolwork and sat up. He rested his head on Frank’s shoulder and sighed contently.

“By the way, Frankie... I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya hiya hiya! This was a request from one of my tumblr followers on my blog @grimm-rific, where I take oneshot requests from fandoms like The Sisters Grimm (which is a very underrated series), MCR, DC, Marvel, Homestuck, Gravity Falls, and more! So message me on there if u wanna request something :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
